skill_special_force_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Contact
S.K.I.L.L. Special Force 2 - Contact & Support All the Contact & Support information you could need. : <''' Back to the Main Page '''Disclamer ! : Do not try to contact either of our Staff Members in game, asking us for help / assistance ... if we are in game, it's to relax and have a good time OFF DUTY. And while we might be kind people, most of the time complying, we do like to enjoy some quality time in game like everyone else without being "bothered" by work related matters. Thank you for understanding. : Also, please do not whisper us saying there is a hacker in your room, there is nothing we can do directly ... so please use the Support to report them instead ^^ Game & Board Support *'Official Board ' *''(http://board.skill.gameforge.com/)'' You can use the Official Board's "Help and Questions " or "Bugs & Technical Problems " sections to seek help directly from the Community, but don't forget to use the "Search" function beforehand to avoid spamming the Board with identical threads about the same problem, not to mention, your problem may have already been solved. If not, make a new thread but remember to mention that prior solutions have not worked for you, and write down the steps you have taken so far to solve your issue, the more details we have, the better we will be able to assist you. Please note every Language Section has it's own Community Support as mentionned above, so check the Board before posting in the wrong language section. *'IRC Chat ' *''(http://www.onlinegamesnet.net/javaChat.php?game=Skill-Sf2&cc=com)'' S.K.I.L.L. Special Force 2 has it's own dedicated IRC Channel to which you can connect directly through the "Chat " button on the Board. Here you will then be able to get assistance directly from other users or from a Teamler, Admin, GM, CoMa who will be more than happy to assist you with your problems. As usual, please do not spam the chat, and once you ask for help, please wait for someone to query you ... spamming will not make it go any faster, and you will risk getting either: ignored, muted, kicked or even banned from the chat. *''Support '' *''(http://support.skill.gameforge.com/)'' The Support is the safest rout, and you will often be sent there if the Board Members / Staff are unable to assist you directly. A Teamler, Admin, GM, CoMa or dedicated Support Staff Member will then assist you directly through the ticket system. This will of course require that you make a Support Account, which you will be prompted to, as soon as you click the link, or connect to an already existing account to follow your active tickets or check treated ones. You also have the possibility to reopen your tickets if the problem persists. Please be patient, it can take a couple days ... and spamming the system will not make it go any faster. And no, Skynet is not in charge ... *'Billing Support ' *''(http://billing.gameforge.com/)'' You will be sent here for any financial related problems, as the Billing Support is a different department. You will have the same features as for the abovementioned Support. Contact P5ykoOHD You're probably wondering who the hell I am by now ... and, well I'm not really "anyone" in particular. I'm just a dedicated Game Master, Forum & Steam Moderator trying to help the Community as much as I possibly can, and what's best than to create and maintain a Wiki page !! Below you will find all the information you could possibly need (and that I am willing to share) to get in contact with me, and also "follow my work". *'Board Profile ' *'ESL Profile ' *'Youtube Channel ' *'Facebook Page ' *'Twitter Page ' *'My IGN': ♥'P5ykoOHD How to contact me ? *'Official Staff email': P5ykoOHD@Skill-specialforce2.com *'Board PM '(By far the best way to contact me, will require a Board Account though) I will most likely deny Contact requests on Skype, unless we are already good friends, or work together. Thank you for understanding ^^ __NOEDITSECTION__